


Crystal Heart Pretty Cure

by Haanbeii



Series: Pretty Cure By Haan [2]
Category: Original Work, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Gemstone themed Pretty Cure fanseries are very common, I hope I can do something different with this motif since it will be a very different series!, It's going to be long-running, Magical Warriors, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Pretty Cure Fan Series, Superheroes, There won't be monster fights every week, This is half a Pretty Cure series half my own thing., gemstones, i tagged all the characters revealed, it will be produced alongside miracle shine and it's successors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanbeii/pseuds/Haanbeii
Summary: Hidaka Misaki wants to become a new version of herself when she starts high school. Becoming someone who helps others become more cheerful or with some sort of problem is her dream! While she's heard about the Pretty Cure, she never imagined she herself would end being thrust into the fight again the Shattered Shard Society. She becomes Cure Floret, a Pretty Cure Warrior of the Rose Quartz, and forms  team with two other Cures, Cure Tide and Cure Bolt. Along the way, they grow and help others, making new allies and new friends. With Aoba Namine, Miyamoto Akari, and Crys, the Shiny Jewel Kingdom's Princess and most power Pretty Cure turned into a fairy, the Crystal Heart Pretty Cure will save the world and the Shiny Jewel Kingdom!
Series: Pretty Cure By Haan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313162
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pretty Cure Fanseries Collection!





	1. A Bloomin' Heroine! Cure Floret Blossoms!

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the links to the reveals on PuriKyun Amino in case you want to read them first.  
> Day 1, Announcement and Logo: https://aminoapps.com/c/purikyun176/page/blog/miracle-shine-and-another-fanseries-news/zg4M_zzixuYQDga4ka2WD8LVwlzv5qWEP5  
> Day 2, Cure Reveal: https://aminoapps.com/c/purikyun176/page/blog/crystal-heart-pretty-cure-starting-precure-reveal/2w4k_qqsNuM1qbKDlqN7M8RMm4rpvrxrKb  
> Day 3, Civilian Forms Reveal: https://aminoapps.com/c/purikyun176/page/blog/crystal-heart-pretty-cure-civillian-forms-and-bios/EdLn_xxuPu43wj4aYM3Ygo1JVXJGQP8Qx5  
> Day 4, Mascot Side Character Reveal: https://aminoapps.com/c/purikyun176/page/blog/crystal-heart-pretty-cure-mascot-villains-and-side-characters/4ZlD_mmTYuowB7BGbVj53PQ8ExeRlbNmeM  
> (Two of those characters in the link above, excluding Crys, will be 6th rangers! Leave a guess, I'm curious on who you think it is! Dusk is non-binary, so please use they/them to refer to them. If you don't like the fact that they are a villain, that is totally understandable. Keep in mind that this is only a fraction of the total side character population and, like Happiness Charge, there are Pretty Cures around the world! There will most definitely be another non-binary character who fights for good and not what their father has shaped them to beleive.))  
> Day 5, Plot Reveal: https://aminoapps.com/c/purikyun176/page/blog/crystal-heart-pretty-cure-plot-reveal/Yon7_mmSbu1LknJN5kdx52qn8zRLLdBXBD  
> Day 6: Items and Setting Reveal: https://aminoapps.com/c/purikyun176/page/blog/crystal-heart-pretty-cure-items-and-settings/ZoEw_llSBu0D0YjnXqga4EMGgaDljj1zv8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidaka Misaki attends her first day of high school at Kageyaku Yume Academy. Her plans to become someone who can cheer others up are halted when she realizes she isn't sure how to go about it. She goes to her secret garden. On the way, she meets Crys, who she takes with her. When Misaki arrives, she finds a girl name Earth and her Kurakkuru destroying it. She becomes Cure Floret to protect her precious place.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!"

Hidaka Misaki, age 15, was running late to her first day of high school. She had planned to become a brand new person in high school, after losing all of her friends in junior high school after realizing they were toxic and cutting her hair.

"Agh, how can I be someone who encourages cheerfulness if I oversleep and don't make it to the entrance ceremony on time?" She shouted as she ran, blazer unbuttoned and stockings uneven.

She didn't have to take a train since she lived so close to the school, which was good because she probably would have missed the train. She groaned as she felt her stomach growl. She didn't have time to eat.

Finally, she arrived at her new high school. Kageyaku Yume Academy. There were still some students shuffling in, but one caught Misaki's eye. His blazer was unbuttoned and he wore no tie. He had orange hair and his eyes, she noted, were two different colors, yellow and red.

"Ah, excuse me! Do you know where we go for the entrance ceremony?" she asked, and the boy chuckled.

"Nah, but to be honest, I don't really think it's worth it to go." He shrugged. "I didn't really want to come to this school, but I wasn't given much of a choice. Doesn't mean I'm going to do it how my mom wants," he chuckled.

"You should at least attend the entrance ceremony," Misaki frowned, "It's formal, and your family might have come to see it, too. My parents didn't wake me up, so I got here late."

"Alright, alright. I'll go the ceremony," the boy huffed. "We can find it together."

Misaki and her companion walked around, looking for the auditorium. After finding it, they were directed to their seats, which were sorted into classes alphabetically. She learned that the boy's name was Iwaaki Kasai, and they sat next to each other. They were, of course, scolded for being late, but the ceremony had only barely started, so Misaki wasn't too worried about it.

"Greetings to students, new and old, as well as parents. Welcome to Kageyaku Yume Academy. Here at this school, we try to help our students find something they want to do with their lives. The first years are usually in general education courses with alternating electives. As you become a second year, your schedule starts to change and form something more complex that is built by you. Finding something you want to do for a career can be challenging when you're not sure what to try, and so I made it my goal to create a school to help students like you find that out," The principal, an elderly man in a fancy suit, began to speak. "Now, I shall introduce the homeroom teachers. Starting off, we have class 1-A's Sugimori-sensei!"

Misaki began to space out a bit, and she noticed Kasai dozing off beside her. The entrance exam wasn't too hard, but she wondered how he possibly could have managed to get into school with how little he seemed to care.

The ceremony continued on, until finally, Sugimori told them to follow her to the classroom. She took roll and gave them their assigned seats before beginning a speech.

"This year will be the most like normal high school for you. You will take all the required classes, and then next year, you will be put into a class based on a specialization of your choice. Electives will rotate between the first year classes bi-weekly, so you can experience different things. Please try out the different clubs, and find something you want to do! For now, why don't you intermingle and make friends? Tomorrow, classes will start as usual, so please be prepared. I shall give you your textbooks shortly."

Misaki nodded, looking back to see Kasai sleeping, again. She wondered if he would ever show up to class after this? Could she find a way to encourage him to try harder?

Actually, how was she going to help and encourage people? She frowned. She hadn't thought about that. She just wanted to be someone who could help others. But, if she didn't have the courage to stand up for herself when she was outcast and ridiculed by her ex-friends.

She looked up to see a blonde girl with a bun was looking at her. Her eyes locked onto her's and the blonde girl immediately looked away. Just then, another girl caught her eye.

She had dark blueish-green hair and was talking to another girl with light blue hair. She had pigtails, and she looked nervous.

 _When I find out how to encourage people in my own way, I'll help Iwaaki and those two girls friends! I'll help everyone find their own bloomin' cheerfulness!_ Misaki smiled as she thought about what to do, _I guess I'll go to my secret garden after school then!_

\- - - - - -

After school, Misaki began to make her way to her secret garden. It was the place she always found herself when she needed to be by herself. It wasn't very far away from her house or the school. She hadn't been there since before the Pretty Cure arrived, which wasn't really that long ago, but now that they were well-known, it felt like it had been a long time.

Truthfully, it used to be her and a childhood friend's place. She was certain that she had kept the flowers alive while Misaki wasn't there. She and Fuuka barely had time to spend time together anymore, since Fuuka was a year ahead of her in a very busy course, but they still talked on the phone from time to time.

"Huh, what's this?" Misaki looked at the ground. Her secret garden was located on the other side of a cave, but before she got the chance to enter, she saw something on the ground. "It looks like... a fairy! Are you okay?"

"...Ugh.... I don't know how long I've been here for. Nobody's ever come around here before...." the cat-like fairy spoke. She was a light gray color with blue accents on her. Her darker grey eyes looked up at Misaki. "My name is Crys.... Who are you?"

"My name is Hidaka Misaki. On the other side of this cave is a secret place, but I haven't come here in awhile. Do you want to come with me Crys? I can take you home and take care of you if you need it." Misaki smiled gently at the fairy, "I won't be there for too long. I like to go there to think."

Crys nodded, slowly floating up. "That's fine. I haven't eaten in a very long time, and I would really like to take a bath." She took a breath, "Phew... not used to this body..." she whispered under her breath, quietly enough that Misaki couldn't hear her.

Misaki nodded and walked into the cave, Crys following her. She and Fuuka had decorated it as beautifully as they could. The had lights to show the way, and although it wasn't long of a cave, it took a good 10 minutes. Misaki didn't mind. It was her secret place, and she hoped that she could show some new friends the place she loved so much.

Suddenly, she heard a roaring noise. It sounded like it was saying "Kurakkuru!"

"Ah, that's-" Crys began, but Misaki ran ahead, "Wait! You shouldn't go there! It's dangerous!"

Misaki couldn't hear her, running out of the other end of the tunnel to find a potted plant monster destroying her garden!

"AH! HOW COULD YOU!" Misaki let out a cry of anger as Crys flew next to her.

"You need to leave! You can't stay here! You could die!" Crys pleaded with Misaki. "Run!"

"Princess, princess. You're still alive, huh?" A girl with two low buns smiled at Crys. Her red eyes matched her red hair and she grinned. "This place is called Earth, huh? That's my name too, so that means I must take it for the Shattered Shards Society! Kurakkuru, dispose of the girl, I'll deal with the princess!"

"Princess?" Misaki gasped, before turning to Earth. "No! I'm not going to let you destroy this secret garden! This place is bloomin' and it's special to me!" She grabbed one of the gardening tools and began to thrust it at the Kurakkuru. "You! Won't! Ruin! My! Secret! Garden!"

The Kurakkuru made a laughing noise as vines thrust forth from it's body and wrapped themselves around Misaki's neck. She coughed, bringing her hands up to her neck and trying to get them to stop choking her. She let out choked gasps as she thought _Am I really going to die here? I wanted to spread cheer and help others, but if I die...._

Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Hmm.... I suppose you are worthy of my power. Risking your life for a precious place and wanting to help other people seems heroic," It was a woman's voice, and she came closer. She looked like a pink silhouette with long hair tied into a ponytail. She grabbed Misaki's arm and placed a pink bracelet onto it, and in her other hand she placed a small rose quartz gem.

"Transform. Save the place you love." With that, the lady disappeared, as Misaki inserted the crystal into the bracelet and a burst of light surrounded her, dissolving the vines that were choking her.

"Activate! Pretty Cure, Crystallization!"

Flower petals surrounded her in the pink light world as they swirled around her, creating a pink long-sleeved dress with darker accents, and a belt with a rose shaped rose quartz gem on it. Vines wrapped around her feet and formed white boots with pink accents and a heart near the toe. Finally, a full rose blossom attached itself to her head, forming a bow around a ponytail as her hair grew in length and lightened to form a gradient from pale pink to her natural darker color.

"Warrior of the Rose Quartz! The bouquet of cheerfulness! Cure Floret!"

Misaki- no, she was Cure Floret- looked at herself as both Earth and Crys looked at her.

"You need to fight the Kurakkuru, Floret!" Crys suddenly shouted, "Use your strength as a Pretty Cure to defeat it!"

"Grrr!" Earth snarled, reaching for Crystal, but she was too slow. "One of my Kurakkurus won't stand the power of a Pretty Cure! Dang it!"

Floret winded up her arm for a punch and slammed her fist into the pot of the Kurakkuru. It shattered, and the plant was left exposed. It launched more vines at her, but Floret was able to leap on them and launch a flurry of kicks to its face.

"Now! Press the symbol on your belt, and grab your Cure Heart Crystal, and place it into the Jewel Heart Wand!" Crys shouted as she flew away from Earth and to Floret's side.

"Right!" She reached into the pouch on the back of her belt and grabbed the crystal, before touching the rose gem on her belt and summoning a pink wand with a heart and star shape. She inserted the crystal into the wand.

"Pretty Cure! Floral Blizzard!" She waved the wand around as thousands of petals formed into a cyclone and surrounded the Kurakkuru. It made a content noise before turning back into a potted plant.

"Hmm, next time I'd like to fight you without a Kurakkuru. My strength exceeds that of what I create." Earth smiled at her, though because of the black mask, she couldn't tell how she truly felt. "Prepare yourself, Cure Floret. Next time won't be easy."

As Earth vanished, Floret felt herself turn back into Misaki. With a heavy sigh, she fell backwards.

"Are you okay?" Crys asked, worry in her eyes. "I said it was dangerous but... you transformed into a Pretty Cure! ...How about, in exchange for you taking care of me, I give you guidance. I'll tell you all you need to know, okay?" The cat fairy grabbed Misaki's hand with her tiny paw. She didn't respond though. "Misaki?"

"I've got it! Fighting as a Pretty Cure has given me the courage to help others become cheerful and happier! The new Hidaka Misaki of Kageyaku Yume Academy Class 1-A will seek out those who need her help and make their lives better however I can! I just need to go out there and do it!" She stood up suddenly, smiling and happy. "Come on Crys, let's go home!"

As Misaki ran back into the cave, Crys sighed, a small smile on her face. "She has a lot of energy, huh?"


	2. The Waves of Courage! Cure Tide Rushes In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki meets Aoba Namine, who is going to the beach to conquer her fear of the ocean despite it not exactly being the best weather for it. Misaki vows to help her conquer her fear, but when Earth attacks once again, can Namine use her newfound courage to try and save her friend?

Kasai didn't show up for class that day. This put a wrench in Misaki's plan to help him put more effort into school. But that wasn't going to stop her! She'd just help out one of those girls at lunchtime!

Except, she ended up getting distracted at lunchtime. She met up with Fuuka and talked to her since they were at the same school again.

After school, she realized her mistake and decided to go home and take Crys out for some fresh air.

"This is a very nice town," Crys commented from her spot in Misaki's school bag. "My home is very pretty too, but the decorations around her remind me of it."

Crys had explained to her that she was once a Pretty Cure, and the Princess of the Shiny Jewel Kingdom. She had been transformed into a fairy and sent down to Earth, and now she was trying to find a way to turn back into a human. Misaki promised to help her out so she could return home.

They continued to walk around the town, taking in all the pretty sights as Misaki quietly told stories of her favorite memories.

Suddenly, Misaki locked eyes with the pigtails girl from her class. She was heading towards the beach, even though it was cold.

"Hey!" Misaki called out to her. The other girl jumped and nervously pointed to herself.

"Yeah! How come you're going to the beach? It's April, so it'll be cold. I don't want you to get sick," she asked, and the girl sighed.

"I'm trying to get over my fear of the ocean," she replied, looking down at her feet. "When I was little, I loved going to the beach. I always wanted to swim farther and farther. My friend wasn't as good a swimmer as I was, and she followed me when I kept wanting to go farther out. I wasn't supposed to go that far out, anyways, but she ended up almost drowning." The girl paused for a moment. "Oh. I'm sorry for bombarding you with that. I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Aoba Namine, I'm in your class."

"My name is Hidaka Misaki! Nice to meet you!" Misaki smiled, "I want to help others, so I'll help you overcome your fear of the ocean!"

"Ah, you will? Thank you," Namine smiled gently. "Come with me then."

The two walked to the beach together, making quiet conversation about their classmates and school. Finally, they arrived at the beach.

"First, you should start small, by just touching it with your feet or hands." Misaki said, as Namine took off her clothes to reveal a bathing suit.

"Okay." She nodded. "This is the first step in improving my self confidence!"

Slowly, she made her way to the waves. Bracing herself for the cold, she gently put her feet in the water, and shivered.

"Good job, Aoba-san!" Misaki cheered her on. "Just keep going in slowly. If you can't go any farther, or you get too cold, come back, okay?"

"Right!" Namine declared, as she gradually took larger steps into the water. It was freezing, but she was going to improve her self confidence no matter what.

When she got far enough in to swim around, she began to do so, as a smile appeared on her face. "I remember all the fun times I had. Natsuhi was right. I shouldn't let my fear control me!" She began to laugh and play in the water as she swam. She got out after a while, and grabbed a towel.

"You did it, Namine!" Misaki cheered, before frowning. "Ah, Aoba-san, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to do it without your encouragement, Misaki-chan. Thank you so much! I'm glad that I ran into you."

Namine began to dry herself off as she and Misaki made idle conversation. Suddenly, the sky turned stormy and the waves of the ocean began to get out of control.

"Ah, what's going on?" Namine gasped, as the sound of laughter rang in their ears.

"Crys, is that....?" Misaki looked into her bag, as Crys flew out

"That's Earth all right!" Crys turned to a shocked Namine. "Run away!"

"I can't just leave my new friend here like that, after she helped me so much!" Namine declared. "Misaki-chan, let's go together!"

"Namine, you should go away without me." Misaki declared, as she grabbed the Cure Heart Crystal from the pocket on her blazer. "It really is dangerous here, so please, run! I'll take care of it!"

Just as Namine opened her mouth to argue, Misaki put the crystal onto her Jewel Heart Bracelet, and shouted "Activate! Pretty Cure, Crystallization!"

Flower petals surrounded her in the pink light world as they swirled around her, creating a pink long-sleeved dress with darker accents, and a belt with a rose shaped rose quartz gem on it. Vines wrapped around her feet and formed white boots with pink accents and a heart near the toe. Finally, a full rose blossom attached itself to her head, forming a bow around a ponytail as her hair grew in length and lightened to form a gradient from pale pink to her natural darker color.

"Warrior of the Rose Quartz! The bouquet of cheerfulness! Cure Floret!"

"M-Misaki-chan?" Namine gasped as she took in the Pretty Cure form of her friend.

"Cure Floret. Pleasure to meet you again." Earth smiled as she held a seashell in one hand. She smirked. "Fight me, now! I'll summon a Kurakkuru to keep your friend busy!"

Earth tossed the shell into the air and then made a diamond shape with her fingers, before twisting one hand so it forms two triangle shapes. "Kurakkuru, Come forth!"

"Kurakkuru!" It cried out as the waves began to get wilder.

Floret rushed out to the ocean, taking a leap and soaring through the air to kick Earth in the cheek. As she began to descend, Earth grabbed her foot and thrusted her into the water.

"Misaki-chan!" Namine screamed, rushing towards the water. The waves were wild, but she had to do something. She needed to have courage! She began to run through the waves, desperately bracing the harsh waves as she coughed any water that got into the mouth out.

"Kurakkuru!" The monster suddenly leapt to action and grabbed her. She squirmed, trying to escape it's grasp, but it thrust her underwater. She held her breath as she continued to struggle.

_I can't drown! Misaki-chan needs me!_ she thought, squirming as she began to run out of air.

"A valiant sacrifice. I am proud of you, child." A masculine voice rang out. A young man's green silhouette appears. He had wavy hair and he grabbed her arm. "I'll help you fight alongside your friend, okay? Do you best as a Pretty Cure and warrior of the Turquoise."

Her placed a green bracelet on Namine's arm, and gave her a turquoise Cure Heart Crystal. With a burst of light, she resurfaced as the Kurakkuru's arm dissolved in the light.

Following what Misaki had done before, she inserted the Cure Heart Crystal in her bracelet and shouted, "Activate! Pretty Cure, Crystallization!" Floret turned to look at her, since she had resurfaced. She then returned her attention to fighting Earth.

In a world of green light, Namine's hair fell loose and she leapt into a pool as white boots with turquoise accents and hearts near the toes appeared. Water swirled around her as a turquoise dress with gradient accents appeared. A belt the same color as the lightest green on her dress appeared, and a turquoise shaped like a seashell appeared on it. Her hair lengthened and formed a gradient of teal to her natural color as bands the same color as her belt twirled her hair back into longer ponytails. She reached the bottom of the pool and landed on the ground.

"Warrior of the Turquoise! The waves of flowing courage! Cure Tide!"

"Agh! Princess, stop drawing them in!" Earth screeched. She was distracted enough for Floret to knock her into the water.

"Let's work together now, Tide!" She called to her companion, as she charged towards the Kurakkuru. "It has one arm now, it can't be that hard!"

"Right!" Tide exclaimed as she watched the Kurakkuru wind up it's arm for a punch. She and Floret leapt behind it, and it hit itself in the confusion. The waves began to calm down, as Crys called to Tide.

"Press the seashell gem on your belt! Grab your Cure Heart Crystal and insert it into your Jewel Heart Wand!"

Tide followed her orders, and her jewel heart wand was turquoise and green. She inserted her crystal into it.

"Pretty Cure, Aquatic Splash!" Jumping twice, splashes of green light spread over the area. The Kurakkuru made a yawning noise as it faded.

"Gragh!" Earth surfaced from the water, sopping wet. "Next time, they're going to send Coal! He might not be strong, but his Kurakkuru's will end you!"

The waves finally calmed down as Tide and Floret raced back to the shore before they transformed back into Namine and Misaki.

"You did great, Namine!" Misaki smiled at her. "We can be Pretty Cure together!"

"We can," Namine smiled gently, before yawning. "I need to go home. I'll see you tomorrow, Misaki-chan!"

"Have a nice night, Namine!" Misaki waved to her as she gathered her bag. "C'mon Crys. Let's go home."

Crys nodded, finding her way back into Misaki's bag.

_I suppose I am a fairy for a team now. I must do my best to guide them!_ Crys thought, a determined look on her face that nobody could see from the confines of Misaki's school bag. _We will find a way to make me a human again, and we will help to defeat the Shattered Shard Society!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who updates their pretty cure fanseries at 5 am in the morning?  
> me: oh boy 5 am!
> 
> i... have to get up at 6 but i woke up at 4 so i decided to be... productive for once.


	3. The Thundering Sound of Friendship! Cure Bolt Strikes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While having lunch on the rooftop, Namine and Misaki witness Miyamoto Akari, the class representative, scolding Kasai for not coming to class. Misaki asks her if she needs help, and when she doesn't think she needs any, Namine offers to spend time with her. When they walk Akari home after their outing, a member of the Shattered Shard Society attacks!

"Iwaaki-san isn't at school again," Misaki sighed as she got prepared for lunch. "Namine said she'd meet me on the rooftop, so I should head there...." She whispered to herself.

She had promised to eat lunch with Namine today. She was going to eat with Fuuka, but she had come down with a cold and was out sick.

It had been four days days since Namine first transformed into Cure Tide, and nothing had seemingly gone bad yet. Despite this, Misaki was worried about Kasai and the blonde from the first day. Nonetheless, she climbed the stairs to the rooftop.

"Ah, Misaki-chan! Over here!" Namine waved to her, and Misaki joined her at the bench.

"The cherry blossom trees are really pretty from up here," Namine smiled, before looking at the sky. "They say it's going to storm the next few days, so I wanted to eat up here before it hit."

"I see," Misaki smiled, "My secret garden has a lot of cherry blossom trees. I love watching the petals be blown in the wind and scatter around the flowers. It's really pretty. I'll take you sometime!"

"Please do," Namine smiled. "I'm sure your secret garden will be so cute!"

They continued to chat, until they heard someone snap at someone else.

"Iwaaki, at least go to class if you're going to bother showing up in your uniform," the blonde girl with a bun scold, her orange eyes glaring into Kasai's multicolored gaze.

He laughed, standing up to look over the railing of the rooftop. "Class Rep-chan, I wouldn't show up if I wasn't forced to. Don't bother wasting your time. You have a lot more to do as Class Rep, so quit trying to make me show up."

"Iwaaki, you really should come to class! It isn't as bad as you think it is. It's not even that hard! I'll tutor you!" Misaki shouted as she stood up, making the class representative and Kasai look at her.

"Ah, Hidaka-chan! I thought I told you I didn't really want to on the first day? At least I'm showing up." He chuckled, beginning to spin around, laughing gleefully. "You can drag me to class yourself then, ahahaha!"

With that, he walked to the other side of the rooftop.

"What a pain," the blonde girl sighed. "If you could get him to come to class, that would be great, Hidaka-san. I don't beleive we've met before," she paused, possibly recollecting the experience of locking eyes with her on the first day. "My name is Miyamoto Akari, the class representative."

"Nice to meet you!" Misaki smiled, "Say, if you need help with work, I wouldn't mind lending a hand! I want to spread cheerfulness all around! Helping you out would be a bloomin' experience, too!"

"Well, I'm not sure there's much you could help with...." Akari muttered, folding her arms as she took a moment to think. "Hmm...."

"We could just spend time with you when your free! You seem kind of lonely, and talking about things and having fun can get rid of any stress. Um, if you're not busy that is." Namine added, noticing the determined look in Misaki's eyes.

"Spend time... with me?" Akari wondered out loud. "Well, I suppose I'm free this afternoon. How about I meet you at the gate?"

"Great!" Misaki grinned. "I have a nice place I'd love to show you, Miyamoto-san! Namine, too! I'm looking forward to it!"

"I'm going to go finish lunch. See you then," Akari waved to them as she descended that stairs.

Namine and Misaki continued their conversation, but Namine opened her school bag to give something to a sleeping Crys. Just in case something were to happen, Crys decided she wants to go to school with them, so Misaki made sure to keep her safe in her schoolbag.

After awhile, the bell rang and Misaki and Namine made their way back to class. Kasai stood up and looked at the sky.

"Mm, looks like a storm is coming. Might as well humor Hidaka-chan and Class Rep-chan and go to class till things are dryer up here." He sighed, climbing on top of the rooftop supply closet. "Hidaka-chan is such a strange girl, though. Makes me curious."

Kasai yawned as he lied down underneath, relaxing himself and falling into a deep sleep.

\- - - - - -

"Miyamoto-san!" Misaki waved her arm as she as Akari exit the building. "Over here!"

"Hello Hidaka-san, Aoba-san." Akari bowed.

"Aww, there's no need to be so formal." Namine smiled "Okay, Misaki-chan, lead the way."

Misaki proudly lead the girls to her previous cave. "It's through this cave. It's a little long, but it's worth it, I promise!"

"Are you... sure?" Akari asked, looking at the cave. "It might be dangerous. I don't think we should go in here."

"It'll be okay!" Misaki turned around and smiled. "Please trust me!"

"I trust you, Misaki-chan." Namine grabbed Misaki's hand, and then reached for Akari's. "Miyamoto-san, let's go! Let's believe in our friend."

"Friend...." Akari thought for a moment, before letting a small smile overtake her face. "Okay. Let's go."

The three held hands throughout the cavern, following the crystal lamps Fuuka and Misaki had messily put up in their childhoods. Finally, they reached the garden. Misaki took it in as if it were her first time seeing it. Potted plants and cherry blossom trees littered the field. The wind picked up various petals and scattered them around. Misaki and Fuuka cared for the trees and flowers as best as they could.

"Whoah," Namine whispered, "So cute! It's so pretty here!"

"Me and my friend Fuuka found this when we were playing years ago. We lit up the cave and made it our secret place. When I needed to be alone or just let me feelings out, I'd come here and talk to the plants. It helped me to get it out."

"I see," Akari muttered. "Could I, perhaps, give that a try?"

"Of course." Misaki smiled, before sitting down on a bench.

"....My parents enrolled my in Kageyaku Yume because they're worried I don't want to become an actor, like they are. I really don't, but.. I've always thought that they'd want me to follow in their footsteps. I distanced myself and forced myself to become what I believe to be a perfect daughter. But now.... I'm all alone. I never made any friends, I never was able to play with someone. I want to reach out, I want to grab someone's hand and ask them to be my friend... but I'm not sure how to do that. And even then, what do I want to be? I've always told myself to be an actress, but now that my parents told me they want me to choose, I'm not sure...."

"Miyamoto-san, you don't have to reach out and ask us to be your friends. We're already your friends!" Namine smiled as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's right, Akari!" Misaki declared, standing up. "From now on, all three of us are friends! We're at Kageyaku Yume Academy to find out what we want to do, and we will support each other no matter what we want to do!"

"I... thank you... Hi- Misaki and Namine." Akari smiled as she let her tears fall. Misaki and Namine hugged their newfound friend tight, when suddenly, it began to storm.

  
"Ah, I'm sorry! I thought it would start later! We'll walk you home, okay Akari?" Misaki stood up. "Let's hurry!"

The three ran through the cave, careful to not get hurt. After they exited, they followed Akari halfway to her house, when suddenly thunder struck in front of them, and a figure appeared.

"Mm, so you two are the one's Earth got her butt kicked by. Pretty Cures? More like Pretty Weaks! My name is coal, a pleasure to meet you! Hahaha!" He grinned, getting up Akari's face. "I'll dispose of you, and then I'll deal with those two! Kurakkuru! I summon thee!" e made a diamond shape with fingers, then twisted one so it was two diagonal triangle shapes. Suddenly, a Kurakkuru came forth from the power line.

"Crys!" Misaki shouted as she and Namine grabbed their Cure Heart Crystals.

"Run!" She shouted to Akari as she flew out of the bag. But, Coal held Akari's arms behind her back as Namine and Misaki transformed.

"Activate! Pretty Cure, Crystallization!" The two put their Cure Heart Crystals into the Jewel Heart Bracelets.

Flower petals surrounded her in the pink light world as they swirled around her, creating a pink long-sleeved dress with darker accents, and a belt with a rose shaped rose quartz gem on it. Vines wrapped around her feet and formed white boots with pink accents and a heart near the toe. Finally, a full rose blossom attatched itself to her head, forming a bow around a ponytail as her hair grew in length and lightened to form a gradient from pale pink to her natural darker color.

In world of green light, Namine's hair fell loose and she leapt into a pool as white boots with turquoise accents and hearts near the toes appeared. Water swirled around her as a turquoise dress with gradient accents appeared. A belt the same color as the lightest green on her dress appeared, and a turquoise shaped like a seashell appeared on it. Her hair lengthened and formed a gradient of teal to her natural color as bands the same color as her belt twirled her hair back into longer ponytails. She reached to bottom of the pool and landed on the ground.

"Warrior of the Rose Quartz! The bouquet of cheerfulness! Cure Floret!"

"Warrior of the Turquoise! The waves of flowing courage! Cure Tide!"

"Akari-chan! Try to escape!" Tide called as she and Floret flew up to kick the Kurakkuru.

Akari struggled with her arms, before she kicked her heel into Coal's stomach and tried to run towards her house. However, without orders from it's summoner, the Kurakkuru lashed it's whip like arms at her. She dodged them, but looked back at her friends.

"No, I can't leave them after they've become my first ever friends," Akari stopped, before heading back to fight off Coal , as the whip-like arms caused Floret and Tide to get dizzy.

Suddenly, Akari felt electricity soar through he body as one of the whips electrified and hit her.

_No! No! I can't die here, after I've finally gotten my first friends! If I die here, I can't save them... but..._

A small young girl's golden silhouette appeared before her, with pigtails framing her face.

"You're very nice, miss! I think you deserve the power, so here. Please take this, and transform like they did. They're counting on you." She put a Jewel Heart Bracelet around Akari's arm, and placed a lemon quartz Cure Heart Jewel in her other hand. With a flash of light, the power line whips disappeared, and Akari looked at her gifts with determination.

"Activate! Pretty Cure, Crystallization!" She inserted the crystal in her bracelet.

The electric-yellow light world Akari had transported to had electricity everywhere, and it started to swirl around her body, starting with her feet, as her hair fell lose. She stomped twice, once for each foot, as white and yellow boots appeared, with yellow hearts on the toes. A yellow dress, with an orange belt with a lemon quartz lightning bolt gem on her belt, orange bubble sleeves, and a layer of orange fabric underneath appeared as she hugged herself. A stray bolt struck her hair as it lengthened and became fluffier, and a new bun appeared atop her head. It formed a gradient from a lighter yellow color to her natural darker color.

"Warrior of the Lemon Quartz! The shock of brand new friendships! Cure Bolt!"

"Akari-chan...." Tide whispered, watching her as she and Floret played jump-rope with the remaining arm.

Bolt kicked Coal in the back, watching him fall to his knees with a cry. She then leapt onto the electrified line, and absorbed it's power, before unleashing a powerful flurry of punches and kicks. She then picked up the power line and wrapped it around the Kurakkuru as it fell over.

"Now! Press the gem on your belt and put your crystal into it!"

Bolt nodded as she grabbed her crystal and summoned her Jewel Heart Wand, which was yellow and orange in color. She inserted her Cure Heart Crystal into it.

"Pretty Cure! Lightning Volt! She rubbed her hands together around her wand and pointed it at the Kurakkuru as a lightning bolt shot right towards it. It let out a tired sigh as it disappeared.

"Akari, that was amazing!" Misaki shouted as soon as they all were back to their normal forms. "Now we have another Pretty Cure in our group!"

"Yeah," Akari smiled. "Let's continue on to my house. I can at least give you two umbrellas so you can walk home without getting any wetter."

Crys smiled at them as she resumed her nap in Misaki's bag. She dreamed of victory, hopefully a good sign of what would come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kasai: i'm too cool for school ;)  
> akari: please just go to class i am begging you.


	4. What Do I Want to Do? Akari and the Club Preview Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyaku Yume Academy hosts a club preview day where students can check out clubs that interest them. Misaki and Namine have an idea, but Akari doesn't know what she'd be interested in.

"Today is the Club Preview Day. Your seniors are presenting their clubs and offering you a chance to try things out. If you think you are interested in something, try it out! You can join or quit them later, and you can be in two at once, so please find something you'll enjoy!"

Misaki listened to Sugimori speak about the club preview day. Surprisingly, Kasai had shown up to class, even though the rooftop was dry now. A few days had passed since the last incident, but here he was. _Maybe we got through to him!_ Misaki thought, happily. _If he shows up to class more, maybe I can help him do better in school!_

As an announcement came over the intercom, the class was dismissed to go to the various areas where clubs met.

"Let's go together!" Misaki called out to Akari and Namine. "What clubs do you want to try out? I want to go to the gardening and flower arranging clubs, but I also want to check other clubs."

"I really want to check out the marine biology club, and the swimming team," Namine said, smiling, before turning to Akari and seeing a frustrated look on her face. "What's wrong, Akari-chan? Do you not know where you want to go?"

"No... I briefly glossed over the lists in the pamphlet, but I'm still not sure," she sighed, looking over towards Kasai. "Iwaaki-san, please wake up."

Kasai stirred and groaned a bit as he lifted his head up and rolled his yellow and red eyes. "Do I really have to? Mom told me that I have to go to class, but I don't really want to look at clubs...."

"You'll come with us then!" Misaki declared, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of his seat. "Look through the pamphlet and try to find at least two things you'd be interested in while we go to other clubs. That goes for you too, Akari."

Kasai grumbled as he pulled a crumbled up pamphlet out of his pocket and flipped through it. "Eh... light music club is fine... I guess I can look at the gaming club, too."

"Okay! Akari, keep looking! When all three of us are done, we'll help you look!"

\- - - - - -

Akari couldn't find anything, even after Kasai had gone to both of his choices. That head lead Misaki and Namine dragging both her and Kasai around to various clubs, trying to help Akari find something she wanted to do.

"It's no use," Akari muttered, after they left the fifth Club they took her to, "All I'm good at is acting."

"C'mon Class Rep-Chan," Kasai looked at her, "If you haven't really tried anything before, you won't know what it is you'll like. Not everyone knows what they're going to do after high school at this point. Even if they have some sort of idea, isn't the whole point of this place to let you explore and find something you want to do?"

"He's right!" Misaki chimed in, "Namine and I might have some idea, but it's okay that you don't! You should keep looking, and even if you don't decide on anything today, there's always the club preview day for the next semester, right?"

Namine nodded at Misaki before turning to Akari. "Akari-chan, just keep looking! The rotating electives will help you out! It's okay if you don't know now! We have the entire year ahead of us!"

Akari took a moment to focus on these words. "You're right. We ARE here to learn. I shouldn't get discouraged." She stood up and stretched. "Next, why don't we go to the martial arts club?"

The girls and Kasai went to all the different club rooms, and Akari picked two that she liked, the martial arts club and the screenwriting club. While she wasn't sure if either of those would end up being her career, she did like both of them enough. Though she didn't particularly like acting, she found that writing scripts and screenplays was actually quite fun!

All three decided on one club they would join at first and handed in the forms, Akari smiled at all three of them. "Thank you for helping me, you three."

"No thanks necessary, Class Rep-Chan." Kasai hummed, getting up and heading towards the exit. "You needed help, and I figured I might as well pitch in. See you!" He made his way towards the gate, and left the school's campus

"You're welcome Akari-chan," Namine smiled. "I'm glad we could help you!"

"That's right!" Misaki stood up, an expression of sheer joy on her face. "We're going to be working together from now on, as friends and teammates, so we should help each other out, even as humans. I want to help people grow and improve themselves! That's why I reached out to both of you! We should do it together! We can start our own club! We can be.... the Kageyaku Yume Self-Improvement Club!"

"That's a mouthful though," Akari chuckled, before stopping to ponder a moment. "We need a team name, too, don't we?"

"Agh, we do?!" Misaki groaned. "I'm not good with coming up with names....."

"Well, let's do it together! We can come up with a better name for our club AND we can find a name for our team with Crys! Let's go to Misaki-chan's secret garden!" Namine grabbed both Akari and Misaki's hands and began to drag them towards the school's gate.

The three laughed and smiled along the way to the garden, the sun shining in the sky above, their happiness almost as bright as the sun itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those chapters that won't have a fight. Next week will have one, though!
> 
> I'm trying to update every week.  
> Also, I make funny jokes on twitter sometimes, @Haanbeii. I also post some things about my writing process occasionally.


	5. A Name of Our Very Own!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the secret garden, the girls and Crys try to come up with a name for their team. When they can't decide there, they decide to go to the park the next day to think there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a wiki pages for Crystal Heart and Misaki. Wow. Go me!
> 
> Also here is the reveal of Fuuka and two new Cures and a mascot from another team! (And a preview of an image for the next chapter of Finding Hope, if any of you like Gatekeeper's World.)  
> https://aminoapps.com/c/purikyun176/page/blog/three-new-crystal-heart-side-characters/oZrE_BBTduqGvKKeY10E2oY8dljNkJlDDg

"First, why don't we come up with a name for our club?" Akari suggested, as the three drew closer to the cave's exit. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"Mmhm!" Misaki nodded, as she looked over her garden. Suddenly, she grabbed Crys.

"Fuuka's here! You need to hide!" She whispered, opening her bag for Crys to get into. "Oh, I should have realized this would happen sooner or later!"

"It's okay Misaki." Crys said, smiling as she flew into her bag. "I'll come out when she leaves. If she doesn't, we can go to your house."

Misaki nodded, closing her bag enough that there was a little spot open so Crys could get air. Then, Misaki lead her friends into the garden.

"Fuuka!"

"Misaki?" Fuuka looked up from the flowers she was tending to. "Oh, these must be your new friends! I'm Chibana Fuuka. I'm in the second year engineering course and a member of the robotics club." She bowed her head. "It's nice to meet you Aoba-san, Miyamoto-san! Misaki has had only good things to tell me about you! I was worried that she'd be all alone this year, too, especially what happened last year."

"....What exactly happened last year?" Akari asked, and Fuuka gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize she hadn't told you yet. It's not my place to tell you! After all, I wouldn't be a good big sister if I told my little sister's secrets~! I'm sorry Misaki, but I have to go now. I was just here to talk for a bit. One of those boys that always tease me about my weight was making fun of a first year today, and in the end, when I tried to intervene, he started teasing me, too. It's all okay, though! Have fun!"

"Misaki-chan, you don't need to tell us if you don't want to." Namine said, looking at Misaki's down-ridden face. "She didn't mean to tell us if you didn't want us to know."

"No... it's fine." Misaki let out a sigh, closing her pink eyes. "It's not that I didn't want you to know. It's that I don't really like thinking about it. But, last year...."

\- - - - - - -

"Come on Misaki! That guy asked you out! He's suuuuper popular! You should totally date him!" a girl looked at Misaki, who was twirling the end of her ponytail around it.

"I don't know.... I mean, I know people think I'm the beauty of the school, but I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship...." Misaki trailed off with a sigh, looking down at her feet. "Look, let me think about it okay?"

That night, Misaki went home and grabbed scissors, cutting off her ponytail and cutting her hair short. She knew she wasn't ready for a relationship with that boy who she didn't really know, and she was tired of being bombarded with people asking her out.

But, maybe that was the greatest mistake of all, because her friends were upset with her change. Misaki realized they were toxic, and cut ties with them. But, they still held power over her, and they made everyone hate her.

She was all alone for the rest of the year. The only sanctuary she had was Fuuka and her garden. When she decided to go to Kagayaku Yume, she decided she didn't want anyone to feel the way she did ever again! She was going to help others improve themselves, and make sure they weren't shunned because of their changes. She put on a smiling face and, with the promise of a new start, she decided that she would be cheerful once more.

\- - - - - - -

"Misaki-chan, that's horrible!" Namine sniffled, wiping her eyes "How.. how could they do something like that to you?!"

"Right. People like that don't deserve to have friends. They're scum." Akari snarled, through gritted teeth as she looked at Misaki. "I understand why you want to help people now. That's why we'll definitely make a self-improvement club! For the sake of the Misaki of the past, and for the sake of those who need help just like you did, we will make the club of your dreams!" Akari put her hand forth. "Right, Namine?"

"Of course! Even though I'm not very confident and I have trouble talking to people, you were able to help both me and Akari-chan!" Namine put her hand on top of Akari's. "Even while we're helping others improve themselves, we, too, can always improve ourselves! That's why this is something we have to do, as friends and teammates! Misaki-chan, please! Let's make this club together!"

"I..." Misaki began, before breaking down into tears, and putting her hand on top of the other two's "Waaaaah! Thank you so much! Of course we can make a club! Kageyaku Yume's Self-Improvement Club is a mouthful, but if we just do Self Improvement Club, then that's okay, right?"

"That works." Akari said, before she took her hand away. "A team name.... Hmm. Electric Marine Blossoms Pretty Cure? No, no, that's too long...."

"Um.... Floral Hurricane Pretty Cure.... No, that sounds too violent...." Namine sighed. "I guess all of us aren't good at naming things. Cry, you were once a Pretty Cure. Do you have any ideas? 

Misaki opened her bag, allowing Crys to fly out.

"Well, I wasn't part of a team myself, but when there are fewer members and they don't plan to recruit more people, they did tend to use their elements...." Crys began, before frowning. "I... I'm not too sure."

"Hmm..."

But no matter how hard they thought, they couldn't come up with anything.

"Aw man, this is too hard!" Misaki whined as she flopped over and looked at the sky. "It's getting late too. We should head home. Maybe tomorrow we can look around town for some inspiration. After all, it's the weekend!"

"That sounds good." Akari nodded, standing up. "We can meet by the park by my house, okay?"

"Alright! See you guys! I'm going to stay here for a little bit." Misaki waved to them. "Have a nice night!"

As the other two left, Misaki sighed, looking at the flowers. One problem was solved, but the more important one remained: what were they going to call themselves?

\- - - - - - -

"There's nobody here yet, huh? We got here really early." Misaki smiled. "Good. We can keep Crys out for a bit. If anyone comes, we'll say she's a stuffed animal."

Suddenly, they heard a noise. A grey-skinned person in a black cloak was watching them. They had violet hair covering their eyes and forming horn-like shapes on the top of their head.

"Dusk!" Crys shouted. "You...."

They grinned, before forming a diamond shape with their fingers and shifting one side down to make two triangles. They aimed it at a swingset, and a Kurakkuru formed.

"Ah! We need to transform, quickly!" Misaki gasped, grabbing her Cure Heart Crystal, the other two following.

"Activate! Pretty Cure, Crystallization!" The three put their Cure Heart Crystals into the Jewel Heart Bracelets.

Flower petals surrounded her in the pink light world as they swirled around her, creating a pink long-sleeved dress with darker accents, and a belt with a rose shaped rose quartz gem on it. Vines wrapped around her feet and formed white boots with pink accents and a heart near the toe. Finally, a full rose blossom attached itself to her head, forming a bow around a ponytail as her hair grew in length and lightened to form a gradient from pale pink to her natural darker color.

In a world of green light, Namine's hair fell loose and she leapt into a pool as white boots with turquoise accents and hearts near the toes appeared. Water swirled around her as a turquoise dress with gradient accents appeared. A belt the same color as the lightest green on her dress appeared, and a turquoise shaped like a seashell appeared on it. Her hair lengthened and formed a gradient of teal to her natural color as bands the same color as her belt twirled her hair back into longer ponytails. She reached the bottom of the pool and landed on the ground.

The electric-yellow light world Akari had transported to had electricity everywhere, and it started to swirl around her body, starting with her feet, as her hair fell loose. She stomped twice, once for each foot, as white and yellow boots appeared, with yellow hearts on the toes. A yellow dress, with an orange belt with a lemon quartz lightning bolt gem on her belt, orange bubble sleeves, and a layer of orange fabric underneath appeared as she hugged herself. A stray bolt struck her hair as it lengthened and became fluffier, and a new bun appeared atop her head. It formed a gradient from a lighter yellow color to her natural darker color.

"Warrior of the Rose Quartz! The bouquet of cheerfulness! Cure Floret!"

"Warrior of the Turquoise! The waves of flowing courage! Cure Tide!"

"Warrior of the Lemon Quartz! The shock of brand new friendships! Cure Bolt!"

"Let's go!" Floret grinned, cracking her knuckles as the immobile Kurakkuru snarled at them, Dusk watching them from afar, a sadistic grin on their face.

"You don't need to use your attacks as finishers!" Crys shouted. "You can use them to stun or weaken them too! Not only that, but you can combine them to form a stronger attack, even though it won't be able to purify them!"

"Alright then! Floret, Tide! Use a combination attack, then keep on attacking until I say stop, okay? I have an idea I'd like to try!" Bolt called , stepping back until the combination attack was finished. "It can't dodge, but be careful of the swings!"

The two summoned their Jewel Heart Wands and grabbed their crystals. Both inserted them into the wands and then touched the tips of them together.

"Pretty Cure! Floral Splash!"

As Tide jumped and made splashes of green light, Floret summoned her flower petal storm. The water splashes were taken into the vortex and it was sent towards the Kurakkuru, which cried out as it was soaked.

Dusk snarled at them, still not speaking. But, for them, this was merely a test of their strength, to see if they had found Pretty Cure they needed to dispose of immediately.

The girls then began to punch and kick the Kurakkuru with all their might. Floret,while attacking, was hit by one of the swings.

'Let's work together, Bolt!" Tide said. "Let's tangle the swings and throw them up top!"

One swing followed after Bolt, and the other after Tide, as the two girls switched places until the swings were tangled up together. They leapt back and forth from each side of the swing set until the swings were wrapped around the top and it's only method of attacking was gone.

"Now it's my turn!" Bolt summoned her wand and inserted her Cure Heart Crystal into it. "Pretty Cure! Lightning Volt!" She rubbed her hands together around her wand, and shot a beam of electricity at the still-soaked swing set Kurakkuru. It let out a laugh as it faded, leaving only the swing set, which thankfully wasn't tangled itself, even after what they did to the Kurakkuru.

"We did it!" Floret grinned, high-fiving both her teammates. "And I just got a bloom' idea! Crystal Heart Pretty Cure! That's how we get our power, and it has Crys's name in it. She's done so much for us, so it's only right to put her in our team name."

"Crystal Heart... I like it! It has a good meaning." Tide grinned. "So, we're the Self Improvement Club and the Crystal Heart Pretty Cure now, huh?"

"It seems so," the blonde smiled as they reverted back to their civilian forms. "I'll work on getting the paperwork, and then we can form the club together."

"I'm glad you were able to find a good team name." Crys smiled, before she made her way back into Misaki's bag. "Please work well together from now on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read Gatekeeper's world, you can probably see how awful mental health state has been, considering we went form 'Ikuma gets a Pokemon!' to 'Ikuma runs away and blocks Homare on twitter so he can be alone and then becomes the caretaker of a bunch of fighting children because of bad memories'  
> This is technically a day late, so I hope I can update twice this week to compensate for not being able to write Crystal Heart.
> 
> i'm going to try to come up with something silly for the author's notes from now on (like I did in chapter 3)
> 
> sugimori-sensei: so, the self improvement club? i love it! i'll be the advisor!  
> misaki: yay!  
> sugimori-sensei: let me see the paperwork... why does it say crystal heart pretty cure?  
> akari:  
> namine:  
> misaki: i am... uh... a big fan of them... they saved my cat.. didn't mean to write that haha  
> sugimori sensei:  
> akari:  
> namine:  
> misaki: :)))))  
> sugimori-sensei: oh, okay! i'll fix it for you!  
> akari: oh thank god


	6. You Have a Problem? Our First Mission!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls' classmate Nishmura Kitori asks for help confessing to their other classmate, Kakutani Taka. While Misaki and Akari play a big part in helping prepare, Namine fears she cannot help others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT!  
> I wrote lyrics for a vocal album. Also, here are the OP and ED lyrics I like only posted on amino. Do I have headcanon voices yet? No. Did I actually write these songs in Japanese. No, I used google translate so they're probably wrong. And there's no music. But I hope you enjoy nonetheless
> 
> Cheerful Blossoms, Happy Smiles (Hidaka Misaki Character Song 1)  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1KNihxYAv8J95zuxLqe4OqsYJbSfrPkL__3pOBkJa_lg/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Ocean of Courage (Aoba Namine Character Song 1)  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_-gCmQMUE0ufYn6EFPMq_-5SU8Xizk7Tp4QEfvAmEjo/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Super-Charged Friendship (Miyamoto Akari Character Song 1)  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Rb2n_qyKCUsi79bygUS3ll_uZ7ruOKBlPWag1vTbWEE/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Believe in Your Dreams! (Hidaka Misaki, Aoba Namine, Miyamoto Akari Trio 1)  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1r9JqwEbggXpauF6Eb50F0tEIjRHCKhx7fn6XJqT5fm4/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Shining! Crystal Heart Pretty Cure! (Opening)  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1usP5vQCj_6iDHSvBiYime3VSfBSM2kWhT7oFsx-Uvj0/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Crystallize Shuffle! (Ending 1)  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1G2s0nPtruhJtzXnPEdwppOksHaiK-OeTjFhiArj9iEo/edit?usp=sharing

"Okay, girls. All things considered, this is your club room now. I'm basically just here to help you if you need it, okay?" Sugimori-sensei smiled at them. "I saw Nishimura Kitori-san looking pretty troubled earlier. I told her to come see you if she needed help. If she doesn't come you might have to wait for people to come. Please, have fun while helping others, and come see me if you need it. I need to go to a meeting, but I'll be back after."

"Nishimura-san?" Misaki asked after Sugimori had exited the room. "She always seems so confident. I wonder what she was troubled by?"

As Namine opened her mouth to speak, there was a knock at the door. Akari got up and answered it.

"Nishimura-san? What can we help you with?" She began, smiling gently at her. The girl fiddled with her white hair tied into rings

"Miyamoto-san, Aoba-san, Hidaka-san. Help me, please! You know Kakutani Taka-kun from our class? He's my friend, we've been friends since middle school." She began, getting flustered and speaking faster as she went on. "IhaveacrushonhimandIdon'tknowhowtotellhim!"

"A crush?" Namine thought out loud. "We can help you! Hmm..."

"Come sit down!" Misaki called from her spot at the room's big round table. "Tell us about what he likes."

"Well, he's kind of blunt, but he likes to help others. And he likes bird-watching! Um, I think he likes the outdoors?" Kitori paused with a groan. "Ugh! I hate being all flustered like this! It's so not for me!"

Namine frowned at her, before looking at her companions. "Neither of you have been in love before, right?"

Both Akari and Misaki shook their heads. "I've had people like me like that, but I've always been on the receiving end."

"Okay, well, this might be hard then...." Namine sighed, turning back to Kitori. "Nishimura-san, do you think he'd prefer something simple?"

Kitori nodded, eyes lighting up. "He'd probably like a simple confession with a gift or something, but I don't know what to get him or where to do it?"

"I know a very nice place by my house with cherry trees that are in bloom. There are also birds to watch, in case you'd rather just watch those." Akari began, "And Misaki is in the flower-arranging club. She could help you make a simple bouquet together."

"Yes! Thank you! I'm sure he'll accept me! He likes things that are handmade! Hehe! Yes! Thank you! Let's go to this place, and then let's get some flowers!" Kitori grinned, grabbing Akari and Misaki's hands, and dragging them out of the room.

".....Ah...." Namine frowned, finding herself alone in the club room. "Did I even do anything helpful?"

\- - - - - - -

"I see. So these Pretty Cure are that strong when they are that new?"

Dusk nodded to their father, as Earth and Coal stood behind them.

"Master Glass, I think we should all use that device." Earth began, eyes locked onto her leader.

"I suppose Earth is right," Coal muttered, "Even my Kurakkuru got beat up! I can't believe they are so new!"

Master Glass took in their comments for a moment, looking over his child, then Earth, and then Coal.

"Coal, please use the device to power up your Kurakkuru. They won't stand a chance." He looked at all three of his subordinates. "Earth, Dusk, and I shall work on reviving our other members."

"Yes sir!" Earth and Coal said, and Dusk nodded in confirmation. Coal made a portal and disappeared into it, while Earth and Dusk brought back a person petrified in rainbow rock.

"Good." Master Glass smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Now, let's begin."

\- - - - - - -

"So, if he asks what the flowers mean, these pink daisies mean that your love is innocent and pink roses are that these feelings are sweet." Misaki told Kitori, who was texting Taka to come to the park.

"Remember, you said you're content on being friends if he doesn't accept your feelings. If he rejects you, you will find your soulmate some day. There are plenty of people who will love you." Akari added, as Kitori frowned.

Namine watched them, discouraged and unsure how to help. She felt as if she hadn't done much for Kitori, and was worried she'd be bringing the other two down if she couldn't help anyone.

Just then, Kitori began to speak. "I'm getting nervous again. What if I say the wrong thing?! What if he doesn't get the message?! What if-" She was cut off by a loud gasp escaping her own throat as she sat there, mid-text, in shock.

"Kurakkuru!" Coal grinned, aiming his hands at her. They were formed into a prism with a tiny device float ing the middle. He broke apart his hands and the device grew in size and absorbed Kitori into it, fusing her with her phone.

"How do you like that?" Coal cackled as he floated down. "If you're feeling any kind of feeling that can bring yourself down, this device can use you as a power up for a Kurakkuru! After all, you Pretty Cure get power ups, so why don't we?"

"Let's go, girls!" Misaki said as she ran towards a tree and placed her bag and the bouquet underneath it. "Crys, watch this please!"

Crys sighed as she poked her head out of the bag.

"Activate! Pretty Cure, Crystallization!" The three put their Cure Heart Crystals into the Jewel Heart Bracelets.

"Warrior of the Rose Quartz! The bouquet of cheerfulness! Cure Floret!"

"Warrior of the Turquoise! The waves of flowing courage! Cure Tide!"

"Warrior of the Lemon Quartz! The shock of brand new friendships! Cure Bolt!"

"Our hearts shall protect the world and it's dreams! Crystal Heart Pretty Cure!"

[I WILL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM!]

The text splashed on the Kurakkuru's screen, emitting a powerful force that made Tide's legs turn to jelly. Despite this force, Bolt and Floret were making their way towards it, fighting against this force.

The Kurakkuru noticed this as the text changed. [I'M NEVER GOING TO HELP ANYONE IF I CAN'T HELP THIS ONE PERSON]

Tide gasped as she doubled over in pain. It was like the Kurakkuru was attacking her heart.

"Tide!" Floret turned back to her as the other cure let out a cry as pain overtook her body and tears rolled down her face.

"Hehehehe! This Kurakkuru is special! It can use your inner turmoil against you, making you unable to fight. Now you're down a member. Once I get rid of you two, crushing her will be easy."

"Don't worry, Tide. We'll defeat it and help you!" Bolt called back. "Let's try and short circuit this with a combo attack!"

Floret and Bolt summoned their Jewel Heart Wands and inserted their crystals into them, before touching the tips.

"Pretty Cure! Lightning Blizzard!"

As Floret summoned her cyclone of flower petals, it absorbed the electricity and went straight towards the Kurakkuru. It did not short circuit it, but merely stunned it.

This made it a lot angrier however, and the force of anguish washing over Tide grew larger, to the point Floret and Bolt could even feel it pushing them back. They landed towards Tide and were unable to get up as the Kurakkuru launched the words at them now.

"Tide... no... Namine... is this how you really feel?" Bolt asked, and Tide gave a weak nod. "It's not true. You helped her by giving her the idea in the first place. It may have been small, but we all have our own strengths."

"I did?" Tide weakly managed to get out.

"Yeah!" Misaki coughed as the force grew stronger. "Akari and I may have rushed ahead yesterday, and I'm sorry about that. But, we all have our own strengths and weaknesses like she said. I'm sorry we didn't realize you were feeling like this earlier."

Both girls wiped away Tide's tears as a smile appeared on her face.

"Keep cheering her on!" Crys called! "There's backup!"

"Princess!" Another voice became audible and the girls looked up to see a golden lion with an orange mane flying towards Crys. "Princess, you're okay! Don't worry! My team will buy them time to get rid of the force."

"Tiger, please use your attack to knock it off balance when the force has died down." A Cure with glasses and yellow hair fading to orange began to speak. "I'll hold it back with mine."

"Right on!" A tanned Cure with brown and black to golden hair nodded. "Go ahead, Solar. I'll be waitin' for ya to gimme the cue!"

"Pretty Cure, Saturn Ring Binding!" Solar drew a ring with his Jewel Heart Wand and threw it at the Kurakkuru trapping it. "Hurry! It won't be able to hold it for two long."

"You can do it Tide! No matter who you are or what you do, if you believe, you can do it! Sometimes, there will be people we can't help that much! Then you'll come in to save the day because that's where your strengths lie!" Floret encouraged her, standing up as the force weakened.

"That's right. We're a team, remember? Everything we do as a team counts, even if it is small. You matter! We all matter! You're so much more than you think you are, and even when you feel like you can't go on, we'll be by your side, no matter what!" Bolt followed Floret in standing up, and both extended a hand to Tide.

"I... thank you! Waaaah!" Tide began to sob, but not tears of pain or sadness, but tears of joy.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Coal screamed as the force stopped, and Tiger grinned. They twirled their braid around their finger and summoned their Jewel Heart Wand.

"Pretty Cure! Animal Impact!" A giant paw came forth from the wand, and Tiger slammed it into the Kurakkuru as if it were a giant hammer and they were playing whack-a-mole.

"Now! Use your finisher!" Solar called to them. Tide stood up, summoning her jewel heart wand.

"Pretty Cure! Aquatic Splash!" Tide jumped up and down as splashes of green light covered the Kurakkuru, and it made a short-circuiting noise as he faded, leaving Kitori and the phone back where she left them, the girl unconscious.

"Curse you all! This one had such a good and useful gimmick too, and I'll probably never get anything as cool again!" Coal scowled, disappearing. "One day I'll crush all five of you, and your little fairies too!"

"Our work here is done, Gold." Solar grabbed Tiger's hand, and called to the Lion fairy. "Let's go!"

"Princess, don't forget to give them the note!" Gold said, speeding off as his two Cures leapt up into the sky, flying away.

The girls got back into place, with Crys is Misaki's bag and bouquet in her hands, so when Kitori woke up, they convinced her she had a fainting spell due to nervousness.

"You need to believe in yourself! This might not be your strength, but you need to try! We believe in you!" Namine cheered her on. "Go for it!"

Taka arrived soon, and the three girls watched Kitori present the bouquet.

"Taka-kun, I really like you! Please go out with me! If you don't feel the same way, can we continue to be friends, at least?" Her face was flushed, in contrast to the pale complexion of her skin and her white hair.

"Kitori...." Taka began, a slight blush on his face, "I never thought you were the type... I mean, I don't mean that in a bad way but.... I like you too. I'll go out with you!"

"Our first mission was a success!~" Misaki cheered as she texted Kitori a quick congratulations, and the three made their way back to the secret garden.

When they got there, Crys presented them with a note, tied with golden ribbon.

[To the Princess's Caretakers,  
Please meet us where we fought at 7:00 am tomorrow. Come in your Pretty Cure forms.  
From  
Cure Solar, Cure Tiger, and Gold  
Sunny Paws Pretty Cure!]

"I wonder if they have an idea on how to return me to my human form." Crys looked at the three girls. "Let's meet with them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mental health issues are getting better! Hooray! Since last week was technically a Misaki chapter, and before that was an Akari chapter, this is our second Namine chapter. I put a lot of work into this, and we also have Solar, Tiger, and Gold's actually debut. They were released alongside Fuuka before the last chapter. Here is the twitter thread where I link to all my amino posts.  
> https://twitter.com/haanbeii/status/1219740847069114370
> 
> I wrote this is basically one sitting. I got so into it that I skipped the countdown pictures for Enstars, and when I checked twitter, people were going bananas and I am very confused ;-;
> 
> kasai: since i'm so cool i get a character song too! i wrote it myself  
> misaki: ooh, let's listen to it!  
> akari: wait what's a char-  
> kasai: I'M TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL! PLEASE JUST LET ME GET EXPELLED *begins screaming*  
> akari:  
> misaki: that was great iwaaki-san :D  
> namine: good job!  
> akari:  
> akari: well, i'm glad you joined the gaming club.  
> Anyways, next week is a Crys episode! Not sure if we get civilian reveal for Sunny Paws yet. Haven't decided.


	7. The Shiny Jewel Kingdom! Goodbye Crys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cure Solar and Cure Tiger take the girls to the Shiny Jewel Kingdom, where Crys is supposed to become a human. Will they have to say goodbye to Crys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-Contest Announcement!
> 
> It says mini-contest but it's not really a contest, more like... a guessing game to encourage community collaboration.
> 
> The goal is to get the combinations as close to the actually first sixth ranger as possible. Pick a color, and then from that color's options pick a gem and a character. The people who get the closest get to design a team that will be drawn by me and appear in the story (with credit of course). The only design choices are that they must have a belt with a symbol on it, and white boots with hearts on the toe, and their hair must be a gradient to their natural color is some shape or form. That's really it, so go wild with your hairstyles and outfits!  
> If you'd like to join the contest, you can leave your guesses in a review, but I'd like it if you incldued feedback. I want to know what I can improve on.  
> This is open to the people on PuriKyun Amino and some of my friends, but please feel free to participate! Any option is okay.
> 
> Fun fact: Something may be hidden in the order of all the gems. It won't be obvious for a while, but I'll let you know when the entire hidden meaning won't be spoilery.  
> Colors  
> A. Orange  
> B. Blue  
> C. White  
> D. Purple
> 
> For Orange  
> Gems  
> A. Sunstone  
> B. Citrine  
> C. Amber  
> D. Hessonite Garnet
> 
> People  
> A. Kasai  
> B. Earth
> 
> For Blue  
> Gems  
> A. Sapphire  
> B. Lapis Lazuli  
> C. Larimar  
> D. Azurite
> 
> People  
> A. Fuuka  
> B. Natsuhi
> 
> For White  
> Gems  
> A. Selenite  
> B. Ice Jade  
> C. Howlite  
> D. Zeolite
> 
> People  
> A. Kitori  
> B. Crys (gets a new form alongside her iris agate form)
> 
> For Purple  
> Gems  
> A. Amethyst  
> B. Iolite  
> C. Sugilite  
> D. Charoite
> 
> People  
> A. Dusk  
> B. New Character

“This is the place.” Floret said, letting Crys out of the bag. “Now we wait for them.”

Tide and Bolt looked at each other, faces showing anticipation and worry. Were they going to be critiqued? Were they going to get scolded? What were their two seniors as Pretty Cure going to say about them.

“You’re here, Princess!” the golden lion from before raced towards them, barreling into Crys, who let out a yelp.

“Gold, please calm down.” Cure Solar scolded the mascot who was nuzzling up against the cat fairy’s cheek. “I’m glad you are here. Let us properly introduce ourselves. My name is Cure Solar, a warrior of the golden pearl, and the leader of the Sunny Paws Pretty Cure.”

“And I’m Cure Tiger! Warrior of the Tiger’s Eye!” his companion shouted, eye’s sparkling. ‘Nice to meet ya for real this time!

“Tiger is my partner, and they are good at keeping the peace between me and Gold, our fairy.” Solar sighed, as Crys desperately tried to fly away from the lion. “We… do not exactly get along all the time. Now, what are your names?”

“My name is Cure Floret, the leader of the Crystal Heart Pretty Cure!” Floret grinned, grabbing her teammates’ hands. “This is Cure Tide and this is Cure Bolt! Crys has decided to act as our fairy for the time being.”

“Right.” Crys confirmed as she flew by, and Solar glared at Gold.

“Gold, leave her alone!” he snapped and the lion grumbled something, likely an apology, as he made his way back to Tiger’s side.

“Anyways, we’ve come to take you back to the Shiny Jewel Kingdom. After Crys is turned back, we can get you your own fairy.”

“They already have a plan? That’s so shocking!” Bolt gasped, before looking at Crys.

“Does that mean…. We have to say goodbye?” Tide whispered, looking at the ground.

“I don’t know.” Solar admitted, after a long pause. “It might be up to the queen or even Crys herself. For now, let’s go to the Shiny Jewel Kingdom. Gold?”

“Right! Teleportation stone, come forth!” Gold’s heart began to shiny and a big stone came forth from it. “Touch it!”

Everyone except Gold touched the stone, and after he was sure they were ready, Gold touched it himself. They were then surrounded by a white light, and when it faded, they were in the Shiny Jewel Kingdom, touching nothing but the air.

“You should be able to do that too in your fairy form, Princess.” Gold said, obviously proud of himself. Crys let out a sigh at the lion fairy.

“Hush, Gold.” Solar sighed, looking at him. His gaze then turned to the castle in front of them. “Welcome home, Princess Crystal.”

Crys made her way towards the castle, flying slowly yet eagerly. It was her home after all, and she had missed it.

“Pretty Cure.” The guards bowed to the humans, allowing them to pass. “Welcome.”

Solar and Tiger lead them to the throne room, where Crys’s family was waiting. Floret nervously twirled her ponytail around her fingers, while Tide and Bolt held hands cautiously. Being in such a large palace was intimidating.

Finally, they reached the throne room, and guards parted away from the door once again. The doors opened, and Crys flew in, into her mother’s arms.

“Crystal!” the queen cried, hugging her daughter’s fairy form. “You’re okay! I saw your rainbow stones where you had been fighting Steel, and he was the only thing left behind! The Shattered Shard Society got to him before we could, and nobody knew what to do!”

“I’m okay, Mother. I really am.” Crys said, burying her face into mother’s chest, tears running down her face. “Do… Do you have people working on a way to turn me back into a human?”

‘Of course. Once we found a witness, we started working right away, and sent the fairies out to find Pretty Cure….. Ah! Speaking of Pretty Cure, I have not seen those girls before, though I recognize Cure Solar and Cure Tiger. Who might you be? Who gifted you those powers??” The queen’s silver gaze locked onto them, curiosity shining.

‘I am Cure Floret, of the Rose Quartz.” Floret’s voice wavered nervously as she tried to make a good impression.

Tide went next, letting go of Bolt’s hand and speaking quietly. “My name is Cure Tide, a warrior of the Turquoise.”

“And I am Cure Bolt, gifted my powers by the Lemon Quartz guardian. It is nice to meet you, ma’am.” the blonde bowed.

“We are the Crystal Heart Pretty Cure!”

“The Crystal Heart Pretty Cure?” a male voice began. “I heard that those are new Cures that the society fears since they’re so strong. But that’s what Jasper said, so I’m not really sure.”

“Oh, must you focus on rumors so much, Agate?” The queen sighed. “Crystal Heart Pretty Cure. Thank you for taking care of Crystal. I am Queen Diamond, and this is my son, Prince Agate. Now, Crys, I’m going to take you to the labs and see what they can do for you. Agate, be a dear and ask the butler to set them up with some tea.”

“Yes mother,” Agate sighed, getting up from his throne. “What a pain. All of this is a pain. Butler, get the Pretty Cure tea or whatever. I’m gonna go take a nap….” he yawned, leaving the room.

“I am truly sorry about him.” Diamond sighed. “Follow the butler to the tea room, and I’ll be back when we’re done with Crys.”

\- - - - - 

“Is that…. Crys?” Floret asked, looking at the painting above the tea table as she took a sip of the drink.

“Yes, I believe so.” Solar said, before pausing to think. “I suppose after this we should get you a new fairy.”

“...Right, a new fairy….” Bolt locked eyes with Tide, before sighing and putting her teacup down. “I’m going to miss Crys.”

“I know,” Tide sniffled, wiping away her ears with her sleeve. “We haven’t even known her that long, but we’ve already been through a lot. It’s like… without her, we wouldn’t have been a team. No, without her, we really aren’t a team.”

“It’s selfish of me, but I don’t want to replace her. I want to be with Crys! As long as she’s my companion, I’ll be happy. No matter what she is, I want to be Crys’s friend. I don’t want to lose another friend after….” Floret began to sob, lying her head down on the table after pushing her head away. “It’s stupid and selfish and I shouldn’t feel like this but-”

“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” Tiger said, rubbing their hand along Floret’s back. “It’s okay to cry. If I were to lose Gold or Se.. Solar,” they paused as Solar glared at them for almost revealing his human name, “I would be devastated. It’s okay to be selfish sometimes. We all experience negative emotions sometimes.”

“Tiger is correct.” Solar added. “Comradery gives us strength. We do excellent when we are together. Still, never stop reaching out to people. Sometimes they need it more than they let on. Your club will do great things, I’m sure. Gold, Tiger, let’s head back. The queen will deal with your fairy.”

“See you around, Hidaka-san, Aoba-san, Miyamoto-san!” Tiger waved to the three as he stood up, and Gold summoned his stone again, and the three left.

“Wait, did they just abandon us here?” Bolt gasped, as footsteps became audible.

“Crys?” Misaki looked up to see the queen, and Crys still in her fairy form.

“The process didn’t work. It’s not quite finished yet, but I’m okay with waiting.” Crys explained.

“For now, I’d like to entrust Crys to you. We’ve determined she has all the skills of a fairy, including the teleportation stone, so she can send you home. Please continue to do your best, and hopefully you will be able to get mini crystal hearts soon. They allow you to use alternative forms, summon powerful weapons, and use new attacks. With that being said, I have some things I need to attend to. Again, keep doing your best! I’m counting on you to guide them well, Crys. Feel free to come here whenever you’d like.”

“Of course, Mother.” Crys smiled, bowing her head as the queen walked off. ‘...That was tiring.”

“Are you really okay with this, Crys? I know how much you’d rather be in your human form.” Bolt asked.

“I’m fine with it, really!” Crys nodded, smiling. “Let’s head back, okay? I’m certain there are things you’d like to do today.”

She summoned her transport stone and the girls found themselves back on Earth. They reverted to their Civilian forms.

“See you tomorrow!” Misaki waved to her friends as they parted ways.

Little did they know what awaited them the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, school has moved to e-learning due to.... that reason. If I ca finish my work, I can write more! It's not like I have a lot to do!
> 
> *Tori's To-Do List*  
> -Do the character portraits for Stellar Tomorrow  
> -Do the info sheets for Stellar Tomorrow  
> -Write another chapter of Stellar Tomorrow  
> -Write another chapter of This World is What You Make It  
> -Stellar Tomorrow Headcanon Voices  
> -Crystal Heart Wiki Pages (featuring headcanon voices*
> 
> Anyways, sixth ranger will be coming soon! Hooray!
> 
> I knew I wanted to include art in this chapter, and since, in context, it is a painting, I decided to paint it instead of doing it digitally. I can't paint, so it sorta sucks! 
> 
> tiger: why'd we leave  
> solar: i wanted to be dramatic  
> tiger:  
> solar: *sigh* i wanted to study more  
> gold: weirdo


	8. Cooking Up Some Effort!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasai and Misaki are paired up in their home economics class, but Kasai seems to not care enough to do anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you cooking mama for the 'recipes' used in this chapter.

“Iwaaki-san, would you care to tell me why your partner is doing all the work while you are sleeping?

The elective for the week was home economics, and the class had been split into pairs for the activities. Misaki and Kasai had been paired up, and for the first active lesson, they were going to be making some American-styled sandwiches.

“Uh, no. Not really.” Kasai murmured for his spot at the station he shared with Misaki. He wore an apron over his school uniform, untied in the back, and he sat with his head down on the counter. “I don’t really want to be here.”

The teacher, Sanada-sensei, who was an elderly woman with silver hair tied back in a bun, glared at him and sighed. “Iwaaki-san, I don’t suppose you want to be held back a year and have to stay here even longer, do you? I suggest you help Hidaka-san with the preparations or I will be calling your mother.”

“Don’t bring my mom into this.” Kasai scowled but he put his head up and grabbed a knife and began to cut uneven cucumber slices, as Misaki pulled apart lettuce.

“Ow!” Kasai hissed, putting his thumb in his mouth. “See, I’m not cut out for this Sanada-sensei! I just put myself!”

Sanada sensei grabbed the first aid kit. “Iwaaki-san, you’re being unsanitary! Quit it. Have you not been paying attention to the lessons?”

“No, not really….” He muttered as she applied a bandage to his finger. “I’ll go slow this time.”

Misaki sighed, looking at her friends and their partners who were already done with their preparations She finished pulling apart the lettuce and watched Kasai carefully as he cut the cucumber so slowly it was almost painful. She grabbed her own knife and began to take her time slicing the tomatoes. When both of the tasks were finished, she grabbed slices of bread and put meat and cheese on one - for herself -, and set aside two slices of bread for Kasai to make himself.

While she had tried to make hers look nice, Kasai threw his together with no care, and it looked like someone had thrown lettuce, tomato, meat, cheese, and cucumbers onto the sandwich.

“Good job, Hidaka-san.” Sanada-sensei praised her, before looking at Kasai. “Iwaaki-san, presentation matters too.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kasai muttered, not really paying attention as he finally got to eat his food. Misaki was a very picky eater, so she grabbed hers, and after saying “Thank you for the food”, she slowly began to eat it after making sure she’d like it.

The bell finally rang as the students finished up eating, and they were dismissed for the day.“Tomorrow, we will be making rice balls. Iwaaki-san, can I speak to you?”

Misaki left, not wanting to hear the conversation, and headed to the club room.

\- - - - - -

“I’m worried. I want to help Iwaaki-san do better, but he just doesn’t seem to care. And now, it might be affecting my abilities since he’s my partner.” Misaki sighed, looking at the ground. “I don’t want to take too long and make people wait to eat.”

“Nobody will blame you, Misaki-chan. You’re doing your best.” Namine reassured her. “Besides, I’m sure maybe that talk will make him shape up.”

“Sanada-sensei is very wise, and she can get her point across.” Akari agreed, as she looked at the task list. “Today we don’t have much to do, but the swimming club asked for help with timing their laps, and Kakutani-san wants help with planning a surprise for Nishimura-san.” The Self Improvement Club also helped out students around the school with simpler problems, along with more personal issues.

“That seems simple enough. Let’s head to the pool first.” Misaki stood up from her desk, as there was a knock at the door. “Come in!” She called, and in came Sanada-sensei and Kasai.

“Hello, girls. I want to ask you something. I want Iwaaki-san to watch you go about your duties today, if that is alright. I want him to see what real effort and real passion looks like, and how rewarding it feels. Do you mind?”

“Oh, of course not.” Namine smiled at her. “We don’t mind at all.”

“That’s right.” Akari affirmed, as she made her way to the door. “Iwaaki-san, I will keep you in check. Come on. We’re going to the pool.”

\- - - - - - -

“What’s the point of doing this? Helping people, putting real effort into stuff like this?” Kasai asked suddenly, as they watched the timers for the swimming team. “I don’t get it.”

“I think that it’s especially rewarding when people are grateful to you. And seeing the end result and enjoying the process is all a part of it too!” Misaki smiled as she stopped the timer for the current swimmer. “Maybe you’d feel better if you put in some effort. It’d be nice if you’d at least try.”

Akari looked at Kasai, who was silent for a moment as he considered it. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to do it.”

“That’s the spirit Iwaaki-san!” Namine smiled at him, starting the timer for the next swimmer. “If you give it your all, it’ll all be worth it in the end”

\- - - - - - -

“I hope that your day with the Self Improvement Club helped you improve your attitude, Iwaaki-san.” Sanada-sensei looked at him as he actually tied hsi apron behind his back.

“Sure did,” Kasai hummed as he pulled out the supplies for his tasks. “Hidaka-chan, you can measure the ingredients, okay?”

“Sure thing!” Misaki grabbed the measuring cups and made her way to the rice, filling it up before moving onto filling up the second with water. Kasai then thoroughly washed the rice before placing it in the microwave for 30 minutes. The two then began to roll their rice balls, each filling them with different things, before adding the seaweed paper.

When everyone was finished, Sanada-san was visibly impressed.

“Iwaaki-san, you actually finished first. I’m proud of you.” Sanada-sensei smiled at him, and Kasai blushed a little bit.

“Hey, Hidaka-chan.” He turned to Misaki. “Your self-improvement club helps people with problems right?”

“Yes.Why do you ask?” Misaki answered him as she looked at the rice balls in awe.

“I’m trying to find someone in this school. Would you and your friends help me?” Kasai looked her in the eyes, a neutral expression on his face. Misaki didn’t know what to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone. i'm sorry i haven't been posting. i've been really depressed, as i've stated before, and it's taken me a long time to get back into being able to write. im so exhausted i can't even sleep, so i figured i'd buckle down and try and write something. it's not the greatest, but it is something.
> 
> sanada-sensei: good job iwaaki-san!  
> kasai: yeah i guess so. (at least it was a little fun....)


	9. A Person Dear To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasai reveals that he is looking for someone at the school, and the girls decide they will help him find that person.

“Iwaaki….” Misaki said, quietly. “We all have club activities today. How about you meet us after school, and we’ll talk to you then, somewhere private.”

“Alright. I’ll be waiting, Hidaka-chan.” Kasai smiled, turning away and grabbing his phone. Misaki too grabbed hers to text Namine and Akari without bringing attention to herself.

\- - - - - - -

“Just trust me on this, okay?” Misaki led Kasai into the secret garden, through the cave. “Who do you want us to find?”

“My brother, Oyama Seia.” Kasai began, looking Misaki in the eyes, and then moving onto Namine, then Akari.

“Your… brother?” Akari asked him, frowning. “He has a different surname than you.”

“Let me tell you the story,” Kasai said, sitting down on one of the benches and sighing.

\- - - - - - -

A fire had broken out suddenly in the home of two one year old twins, and their parents. Their mother perished in the fire, and the father did not want them anymore, giving them up to the foster care system. The two of them, Seia and Kasai, lived together happily for years, until they turned ten.

A family that could only take in one of the twins decided to adopt Seia.

“Nii-chan!” Kasai had cried as Seia was taken away, sobbing as he tried to chase after his brother, being held back by the orphanage owner.

But, soon, Kasai himself was adopted by the Iwaaki family. He did well in school, enough for his parents to want him to go to a prestigious college. But, he didn’t really even want to continue into high school. Nevertheless, he took the entrance exam for Kageyaku Yume, and got in. And after he started finally going to his classes, he overheard the name Seia, and wondered if his brother also attended Kageyaku Yume Academy.

\- - - - - -

“I understand, Iwaaki! Losing someone precious to you is horrible!” Namine stood up. “We’ll help you find your brother! I know if I were to ever lose my little sister, I’d be devastated, and I can feel how much you want to see him again! We’ll help you! Right, Misaki-chan, Akari-chan?”

“Of course.” Akari stood up. “It’s our duty to help the students at Kageyaku Yume Academy as the Self-Improvement Club. We’ll help you out no matter what”

“Mmhm!” Misaki nodded, grabbing Kasai’s hands. “Iwaaki, we’ll definitely help you find your brother, no matter what.”

“Thank you.” Kasai gently smiled, standing up. “I have to go now. We can ask around at school tomorrow.”

“See you!” Misaki waved to him, before settling down. “I’ll see you girls tomorrow. I’m going to stay here and tend to the flowers, okay?”

“Of course. Be safe going home.” Akari said, waving as she and Namine made their way towards the cave.

\- - - - - - -

After school, they spent some time going to all the clubs that were meeting asking if anyone knew Seia. Unfortunately, they got no hits.

“I’m sorry Iwaaki.” Misaki sighed as they sat down on a bench in front of the school. “We’ll look at the other clubs tomorrow, okay.”

“Thanks, Hidaka-chan/” Kasai hummed, tapping his fingers against his legs. They sat in peace for a moment, when suddenly, Crys nudged Misaki from the bag? Misaki opened it and leaned in so she could hear Crys whisper “I sense a Kurakkuru.”

“Namine, Akari!” Misaki closed her bag and turned to the two girls. “I’m sorry again, Iwaaki, but we need to go!”

“I see.” Kasai shrugged, getting up.”I’m going to hang around here for a bit.”

The girls made their way to the back of the school. But the sports teams were practicing back there.

“Where do we transform now?” Namine asked,

“....We have to do it in front of Iwaaki-san.” Akari declared. “Less people will see us.”

The girls made their way to the front of the school again, and Kasai was still on the bench, playing a game on his phone.

“Ready girls?” Misaki said, as they grabbed their Jewel Heart Bracelets and Cure Heart Crystals.

“Eh?” Kasai looked up from his game to see the girls initiate their transformations.

"Activate! Pretty Cure, Crystallization!" The three put their Cure Heart Crystals into the Jewel Heart Bracelets.

"Warrior of the Rose Quartz! The bouquet of cheerfulness! Cure Floret!"

"Warrior of the Turquoise! The waves of flowing courage! Cure Tide!"

"Warrior of the Lemon Quartz! The shock of brand new friendships! Cure Bolt!"

"Our hearts shall protect the world and it's dreams! Crystal Heart Pretty Cure!"

“EH!?!?!?” Kasai shouted. “You’re Pretty Cure?”

“....Keep this a secret, okay Iwaaki-san?” Bolt looked back at him and the girls leapt up into the air, soaring to where the Kurakkuru was.

“You can get a better view on the rooftop!” Floret called to him.

Kasai stood there, deadpanned for a while, before her rushed up to the rooftop to watch the big fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i got writer's block :(
> 
> i've graduated high school and turned 18 by the way. super cool for me! yeehaw!
> 
> now that i'm an adult, i'm going to try and be more productive (although... i turned 18 on may 30th and only finished this yesterday SOOOO)  
> is sixth ranger obvious yet?
> 
> i'm sorry for no fight in a few chapters, but this next fight will take up two entire chapters so i hope it'll end up being worth the wait (tbh i forgot about the fight the previous chapter OOPSIE)
> 
> kasai, on twitter: guys oh my god my pals are pretty cure oh my god  
> misaki: IWAAKI YOU CAN'T!


	10. The Battle of the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaming up with Cures Solar and Tiger, the Crystal Heart Pretty Cure face a tough Kurakkuru made my Dusk.

Dusk sat on a tree branch in the forest as the Kurakkuru attacked the forest.It took the form of a campfire, and the girls saw remnants of a campsite. It was likely they had used the device on the campers and used them to fuel the Kurakkuru.

“Crystal Heart Pretty Cure!” They looked up to see Cure Tiger soaring through the air next to Cure Solar. “Let’s end this thing together!”

“Right!” Floret called back, leaping up into the air and slamming her foot into the logs that sat on top of the Kurakkuru.

“This one will be tough. It will take a lot to defeat it.” Solar declared as he and Tiger landed next to the girls. “We must tread carefully.”

“Right. You’re more experienced. Just tell us what to do.” Bolt looked to him for guidance, and he nodded, cracking his knuckles before summoning his Jewel Heart Wand and an imperial topaz of his own.

“Pretty Cure! Imperial Topaz Staff!” He declared as a staff appeared in his hands.

“Wow, you never use your mini crystal hearts!” Tiger said in awe of their leader, before shaking their head. “Aw, I can’t get too caught up in that. I’ve gotta summon my own weapon!”

They, too, summoned their Jewel Heart Wand and grabbed a jewel. It was a mahogany obsidian. “Pretty Cure! Mahogany Obsidian Axe!”

“Whoah….” Tide looked at them as they rushed into battle, slamming the axe into the Utsubyo, splitting the logs on top of it. Solar leapt towards them as well, spinning his staff around and trying to flip over the Kurakkuru.

Suddenly Dusk grinned and pointed at the school in the distance. The Kurakkuru nodded and began rushing at inhuman speeds towards it.

“Iwaaki!” Floret exclaimed, rushing after it. “We need to get him and everyone else to evacuate.”

“...Iwa...aki?” Solar paused for a moment before following Floret. “Come on!”

Tiger, Tide, and Bolt rushed after the two and the Kurakkuru, as Dusk grinned and opened their mouth as if to speak, but then shook their head, leaping off the branch and following the others.

On the rooftop, Kasai had watched what he could intently. “.....They’re Pretty Cure, huh?” he whispered to himself. “Must be cool being a hero.”

Suddenly, he noticed the Kurakkuru rushing towards the school, he leapt up off the bench he had been watching from and made his way to the stairs, but he was grabbed by the Kurakkuru. Muttering swears under his breath, he watched as the logs ignited and accepted his fate.

“Kasai!”

And there he was, in the arms of another boy, who had glasses and golden hair fading to orange. And he obviously knew his name.

Something… felt familiar to Kasai, and he whispered out his first thoughts.

“Seia? Nii-chan?”

“You knew.” Seia set him down before leaping off the roof. “You DARE to hurt my brother? Pretty Cure, Astral Barrage!” Grabbing his wand, he aimed it at the Kurakkuru and suddenly, meteors came flying out of it, pushing the monster back to the forest, and setting it ablaze. But Solar didn’t care about his better judgement in that moment. All he cared about was his little brother.

“Tide!” Tiger shouted. “Run back to the forest and put out the fire!”

“Right” she nodded as she ran. She ran as fast as she could, not looking back at the others. They’d join up with her soon, she knew. Right now, she had to put out the fire.

“Pretty Cure! Aquatic Splash!” She splashed as best as she could, but she could not reach all the flames. Over and over again, she tried, until she was tired.

“It’s no use! We have to defeat that thing to put out the fire!” Bolt shouted back to Tiger, Solar, and Floret, who were following after her.

The Kurakkuru aimed to take a big punch at Tide, but Tiger and Solar jumped in front of her, taking the hit.

They all were tired, including the Kurakkuru. But Dusk floated above them and grinned, as Tiger and Solar de-transformed, reverting to their civilian forms.

“Tora….” Seia said, grabbing their hand. “We have to get out of here. It’s…. up to you. Now. I know you can do it.”

Floret and Bolt stood there, determined to fight. But the heat was getting stronger. The fire was burning hotter and more fiercely. And they were both tired.

“TAKE THIS!” Suddenly, a bucket of water was thrown at the Kurakkuru, dousing the flames.

“Kasai! No… you must get out of here…” Seia tried to stand up, leaning on Tora for support.

“No! I won’t let you all fight alone!” He declared, grabbing the fallen bucket. “I may have not wanted to do anything for a long while, but now? Now I know it’s better to take action than to sit around and do nothing. I’ll run back and forth from the school to put out this fire if it means you all have an easier time. I can’t leave, now that my brother and our friends are in danger!”

“Everyone!” Gold and Crys shouted from the sidelines as the Kurakkuru aimed to grab Floret, but Kasai stood in front of her, being grabbed and thrown into the fiercest part of the fire.

“KASAI!” Seia screamed, as Floret gasped.

“No, Iwaaki!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did my work today. yay!  
> i did my work today! hooray!  
> time to be lazy for another few months [insert clown emoji here]  
> also i still can't write fights. [another clown emoji]
> 
> kasai: well this isn't the way i wanted to go. i thought i'd have a wife and kids or something. rip me.


	11. Our Energetic Flame! Cure Flare Burns Bright!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasai is encouraged by one of the Crystal Heart guardians, and helps to defeat the tired Kurakkuru.

Smoke. Heat. That was all Kasai could smell and feel as he accepted his fate.

As long as Seia was safe, and he had finally met him again. As long as Hidaka-chan was safe. As long as their friends were safe. He was content with this being his sacrifice.

Despite this, he still felt…. Guilty. He had so much he wanted to say to Seia, so much he wanted to do. But, it was useless now. Everything hurt and he was dying here alone.

“Don’t give up, mister.” A voice rang through his head. “You can’t give up! Not when they need you!” It sounded like a young child.

“Need…. me?”

“Yes! You! They… they’re tired! But you… you have energy! You have the energy needed! And I believe in you! So help them!”

Kasai opened his eyes to see a young boy’s silhouette, in orange, grabbing his arm and placing a Jewel Heart Bracelet on it, and then putting a sunstone heart in his hand. “I believe in you! You can do it! Please, mister! You’re their only hope!”

Kasai stood up, and nodded.

“Activate! Pretty Cure Crystallization!” Kasai put his Crystal Heart Crystal into his Jewel Heart Bracelet.

Fire swirled around his feet as he boots appeared when he stomped. Snapping his fingers, he summoned fire that covered his arms, forming sleeves with a longer underside. Soon, it enveloped his body, forming a shirt that showed his midriff in the front, and continued on lower as if it were a cape. A boy and flared bits on the sleeve appeared as his belt, with a fire-shaped sunstone on it, and his shorts did as well. He snapped his fingers once more around his head and his hair grew, lightening and forming a gradient from bright orange to his natural darker color. A small ponytail appeared on the right side of his head, tied up with a red accessory with another fire shaped sunstone on it.

“Warrior of the Sunstone! The eternal flame of endless energy! Cure Flare!”

Flare leapt out of the fire and back to wear the Kurakkuru and the others were, seeing Floret and Bolt lying on the ground.

“Hah! Look at me! I’m the one doing the protecting now!”

He did a flip and slammed his foot into the Kurakkuru, knocking it over.

“Hey, since I’m a warrior of energy, I’m not going to get tired, you here?” He stuck his tongue out at dusk as he grabbed his Jewel Heart Wand and his Cure Heart Crystal.

“Pretty Cure! Burning Blaze!” He aimed the wand at the Kurakkuru and waved it all around as it burst into flames and was purified, yawning as it was.

Dusk scowled from their spot on the tree branch, opening their mouth. The quickly teleported back as the damage was reversed.

“Are you all alright?” Kasai asked as he and the others returned to their original forms. “Was I cool?”He extended a hand to Misaki, who was still lying on the ground. Seia and Tora had left as soon as they could, so they were somewhere safe. He’d find him tomorrow.

“Yeah… you were, Iwaaki-san.” Misaki smiled at him as he helped her up. “....You’re the warrior of energy?”

“Cure Flare at your service!” Kasai grinned as the two went to go help Akari and Namine. “I’m glad I could help.”

“You did amazing out there.” Crys smiled softly as she floated over to him. “My name is Crys. I’m the Princess of the Shiny Jewel Kingdom who was transformed into a fairy. I’m a mentor to these girls.”

“How about you mentor me too?” Kasai asked, looking at Misaki. “What I’m saying is, could I join your team? It’s better to work together than alone!”

“Of course, Kasai.” Misaki smiled at him.

Namine and Akari also smiled at him. “The more the merrier!” Namine said.

“Do keep in mind that you’ll have to actually do the work, Kasai.” Akari looked at him. “Let’s head home.”

And with their new team member at their side, the Crystal Heart Pretty Cure had grown stronger than they were before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kai sobbing in the background*
> 
> kasai is the first ACTUAL male main cure to make an appearance. hooray!  
> and two chapters wow!!!!! i really did do my work today.  
> now this will be me constantly  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhYWNPzBuiM
> 
> SERIOUSLY THOUGH. CAN I JUST BULLY MYSELF FOR A MOMENT?  
> miracle shine is on hiatus because i just... dunno what to do for it.  
> gatekeeper's world is on hiatus because i don't know what to do  
> this world is what you make it is in hiatus because i don't know how to put my thoughts into story format, y'know?  
> stellar tomorrow (toyhou.se) is on hiatus because i told myself to finish character portraits and information for the new characters before i continued and i really want to continue but i can't draw a girl named felice and I'M FRUSTRATED!  
> my rwby oc story, remnant's finest (which will be on toyhou.se) where i do portraits and weapon pictures as well as full on info sheets is on hiatus because deviantart screwed (pretend it's a much more naughty word because that's how i really feel) e over with eclipse so i have to move it to toyhou.se.  
> on the bright side, a journey through saphael got a few more lines written in it and a whole page of info so.....
> 
> kasai, as cure flare: NII-CHAN! WATCH ME DO A KICK FLIP OFF THE ROOF  
> tora: seia, your brother-  
> seia: i do not have a twin brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! For those of you who have not followed the reveals on PuriKyun amino (which is linked at the beginning) Miracle Shine is on an indefinite hiatus. Some tidbits will go up on there today, too.  
> When I get far into things, I tend to get writer's block When I get writer's block, I tend to make more stories.  
> Crystal Heart was mentioned in the author's notes of a Miracle Shine chapter, too! I've had the idea for a while, but since Mahou Girls, and many other people did it, I was worried about it. That's why I decided to make it a middle ground of some of my other, more original magical warrior series (This World Is What You Make it and Stellar Tomorrow).  
> I'm in my second semester of senior year, and I plan to major in English. I want to write things that I can be passionate about, and right now, Miracle Shine is not moving forward in my head, specifically because I just want to get it done and over with.  
> Anyways, enough complaining! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy Crystal Heart Pretty Cure! I'm really excited to share it with everyone! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
